


'The Milkovich's'

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [81]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Closure, M/M, post 5x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Post 5x12, all the Milkovich's have left Chicago. Months later, all the Gallaghers are watching a TV show about celebrities and they start speak about the Milkovichs. They are billionaires, famous, there is a TV show dedicated to them. Mandy is engaged with an actor, Svetlana with an actress, the brothers are engaged with models and Mickey is dating a rockstar. Ian is unhappy with the firefighter (bleah). What will Ian do? Could you please put even the service in TV, please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	'The Milkovich's'

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in 20 minutes just because I needed to have a prompt up today, I'm so sorry for this shit.

The blinks of Ian’s eyes were heavy as he sat on the couch, temple resting in his open palm. He would have loved to be able to enjoy this night with his family. It was rare, but for once they were all home at once, perched all over the livingroom, eyes on the television screen.

 

However, Ian couldn’t quite focus because his mind wasn’t in the room at all. Instead his thoughts kept flipping back to his boyfriend. He had been dating the guy for almost two months now, and as good as it all was technically going, he had to admit that he was starting to become a little bit bored. There was no fire, no passion, no love, or even potential love.

 

He was a good guy, he really was. He was hot, kind, he had a good and stable job. Really, on paper he was the perfect guy - not just for Ian, but overall. Ian should be so fucking happy, but he wasn’t. And try as he did, he couldn’t figure out exactly why that was.

 

“Carl, give it!” Debbie complained. “No one wants to watch this” After some struggling, Ian’s little sister managed to get a hold of the remote, Carl flipping her off but letting her have it. Ian and the two older Gallaghers stayed seated, too tired to really care about the bickering - or what exactly was playing on the television screen.

 

However, that all changed when Debbie flipped the channels, an incredibly familiar face showing up. If somebody had told Ian that he would be seeing his ex boyfriend on tv, he would have bet his right arm that it would have been for something bad. A news story about a crime or something similar.

 

Apparently not. 

  
Ian straightened up, frowning. Yes. Mickey was indeed on the screen. Not just him, but Mandy too. And Iggy. And Tony and Colin, too. Svetlana. What the actual fuck.

 

The entire livingroom was completely silent, every single eye on the television as Debbie turned it up. The show was called ‘The Milkovich’s’ They had their own fucking reality show. No one was able to rip themselves out of shock long enough to say anything, so instead the tv show kept playing, Ian’s mouth turning dryer and dryer.

 

The Milkovich’s. Like the new fucking Kardashians or some shit, what even was this? How? Ian didn’t have the answers, so his eyes stayed glued to the screen, the lump inside of his throat continually growing larger and larger.

 

Five minutes in, Ian’s heart was all but bursting out of his chest, the heartbreak more painful than anything he had ever felt in the past. The blue eyes, those full lips. Mandy’s voice. Everything reminded him of what he had done. What Ian had lost. And it was all his own damn fault.

 

About thirty minutes later, the show was through and Debbie turned the television off. Of course now everybody snapped out of their hazey states, the questions raining in, but Ian couldn’t listen. He couldn’t talk either.

 

Instead he felt himself get up from the couch, slowly making his way up the stairs, tears rolling down his cheeks. It hurt too much. Not just to see that Mickey was doing fine - great, amazing - without him. But to be reminded of everything that he had done to the man in the past.

 

Ian guessed that maybe he was still in shock while he walked into his empty room. He wasn’t quite aware of his actions, in fact, he felt as if he was outside of his body, just watching himself close the door behind him. Watching himself open the desk drawer. Watching himself find the number and pick up the phone.

 

He needed to do this, and he needed to do this now. Ian was more than aware, that if he didn’t, he would never be able to move on. Especially not after seeing that show.

 

Ian sank down onto his bed, tone after tone pouring into his ear as he waited for somebody to pick up. He wasn’t sure why Mickey would have the same number after all of these years - especially not since he was apparently famous or some shit now - but all he could do was hope.

 

Three tones. Four tones. Eight tones. Eleven tones.

 

_“Hello?”_

 

Ian felt as if his vocal chords literally knotted up at the sound of his voice. Even after all of this time, apparently Mickey Milkovich had that impact on him. He didn’t know what to say, didn’t know what to do. One or two more tears rolled down his cheek.

 

_“Hello?”_

 

Ian clenched his eyes closed, and finally forced himself to push the words out of his mouth.

 

“Mickey?” He sighed, not recognizing his own voice. It was too weak, too dark. Sad and cracky. There was a beat of silence. Maybe two. But then;

 

_“Ian? That you?”_

 

“Yeah” Ian confirmed, and then he continued speaking without giving Mickey the chance to object. He had to explain himself. He didn’t know how or about what, he just knew that he did. “Look, I get that this is really fucking weird. But I just… I just saw the show. And I… I don’t know. I guess I just wanted to talk to you”

 

_“Really?”_ Mickey asked. _“Been a while, man”_ Ian nodded to himself.

 

“Yeah, I know. And I know that after everything I did you probably hate me, but I - “

 

_“I don’t hate you”_ Ian frowned at the statement.

 

“You… Why not?” He had to ask, his voice a chuckle. “I lied, I cheated, I - “

 

_“You were sick”_ Mickey interrupted. _“Besides, man. If you wouldn’t have done all of that shit, I never would have ended up here. Money, a fucking reality show. So I guess… I should thank you. Somehow”_

 

Both men were silent for a second, Ian’s mind spinning and spinning and spinning. It should be strange, talking like this. But it wasn’t. He and Mickey had always just kind been… natural. No matter how much time or arguments passed.

 

“I also wanted to um…” Ian sighed then. “Well, this is about a year too late, but I’m sorry. For everything”

 

He could tell just by the way Mickey’s breathing pattern changed that he hadn’t been expecting that. As much as Mickey liked to pretend that Ian’s actions hadn’t completely broken him down into tiny little pieces, they both knew that they had. Even though they had never talked about it, and even though Ian had never acknowledged it before just now, he had hurt Mickey. So much.

 

So realistically, there was only one thing that Mickey could possibly say to that.

 

_“Thank you”_

 

They stayed on the phone for a little while longer after that. Mickey talked about his life, Ian talked about his. In some ways, it was just like old times. And when they hung up, Ian’s heart was a little bit lighter and his head was a little bit clearer.

 

He and Mickey may be over, but that didn’t mean that he should settle for some random firefighter just because he was perfect on paper. He wanted at least a little bit of what he had had with Mickey. If that took him the rest of his life to find again, then so be it.

 


End file.
